Invader of The East
by Skullcracker7
Summary: This is an AU, different time line fic meaning it will not follow the show. Rachel knew she had to help people, that she could find the vaccine. When she boarded the Nathan James she knew she needed to find the answer, what she didn't know was that she was the answer.
1. Prologue: How This All Began

This was it.

All the schooling she had, the training she endured now it was going to come to use.

Not that it hadn't before, but now she could use it to save the human race.

Rachel sat in the dark tent think of the oncoming outbreak. There were more and more cases every month, and she had begged the CDC to get involved. They did not see the outbreak for what it was, an upcoming epidemic that could take the world by storm. The virus was slow moving, so there was no worry from the medical community. She knew that it was gaining ground, changing and adapting making itself stronger. It was not going to be long till the virus was wide spread, killing the human race. Rachel knew what needed to be done, she was a well-trained doctor who could help make a vaccine that could save many people. She would have to go higher up the chain, passed the heads of the CDC. She made up her mind, this was a bold move that could end her career, but this needed done no matter the cost.

Rachel needed to know how this virus was released, so far all she knew was Asia had the most cases. She needed to know how this virus had been made to understand it, to fix it. Rachel had called work and told them she needed time off, she was going to use this time to gather evident. She needed to show them this threat was real, that there was a virus out that could kill them all. So she went to Asia in hopes of find answers. She had already lost her fiancé due to her work, she was willing to lose a lot more to see this virus not kill any more people.


	2. Chapter 1: Answers

**Some small town in Asia.**

The summer sun beat down on Rachel as she walked down the street. It had been three weeks, she had traveled throughout Asia and Africa seeing the virus kill many. The government of the counties affected would say that it was contained, but this was a lie. She tried to convince the government to send her to the Arctic but they wanted proof, they wanted to know it was worth it. She walked to a coffee house as she thought about the troubles and sickness she had encountered over the past weeks. She had fine got in contact with Chang, a man who could give her proof. She opened the door to the coffee house an iced coffee and cool her off.

After getting her coffee she sat and hoped that Chang would recognize her, he had said that they once meet at a conferences. A young man walked in, she knew from the look he gave her he was Chang.

She stood and greeted him. "Hello."

He nodded his head and sat down "Hello." He took out a book and set it on the table.

"Do you want anything" She pointed to her coffee

Chang shook his head saying no "I can't be too long." he pushed the book to her. "This is all my research."

She took it and began to leaf though it. "Can you tell me a little bit about your project?" She looked up from her reading.

He sighed "Most of it is in there." He looked at her and knew that she wanted to hear it from him. "I was working to insure my people could win a war if it came to that." He shook his head. "We dug all over for any weapon that we could use, my people and I were to use bio warfare."

Rachel sat back, crossing her arms over her chest. "And you found something?" She knew the truth, but she wanted him to say it, she wanted him to suffer.

He dropped his voice and moved closer. "Yes." His eyes were planted on the floor. "We went digging in the Arctic, I had read that birds would come there and make people sick so I thought we had a good chance of finding something we could use." He looked her in the eye. "What we found was deadly and would spread easily. That is what made it so great for war."

Rachel knew this, she had found out about this a few days before "How did it get out, what happened."

"Someone stole it." He sighed not knowing what to say.

She took this in "Is there any of the sample left" she had hoped to see the virus.

He shook his head "no it's all gone." He looked down "This wasn't supposed to happen. This was a just in case, not to be use unless needed to win a war."

She griped her drink hoping to hide her shaking hands. "Well it did get out, and people are dying because of you and you project." She got up taking her coffee and the book. "At least with this book I can hope to fix this"

She left in a huff, the book in her hand would help get the U.S. government to help, but she didn't like Chang and what he and his people did.


	3. Chapter 2: Life changing

**America: Baltimore**

 **Tom**

Tom and his wife were fighting again. This happened often now, she wanted him off active server and he didn't want to leave the Navy.

Tom and his wife sat on the bed.

She sighed "Let's just get this over with."

"What?" he said turning to look at her.

"Our divorce." She looked him in the eye. "We have been playing house for the kids for quite some time. That was well and good when it was helping them…."

He knew what was coming because he felt the same way. "But now all we do is fight and that's hurting them. Us being together is helping no one." He finished for her

"Yes" she looked down at the floor. "I want to move on, to be with someone who is here for me."

He touched her hand and she looked up. "That is what you should have." He smiled, and slid his wedding band off his finger setting it on the bedside table. "We should talk to the kids, and tell the family. I will find some other place to live, you should have the house."

"Thank you." She sighed, and took of her wedding ring setting beside his. "I am just glad you understand."

"We don't work, and that is fine."

Everyone in Tom's life seemed to know this was something that was coming because no one was shocked by the news. His father asked him what took so long, and his children were sad but understood. He moved out of the house that night and got a hotel room.

Tom was tried, and angry. He had put a lot in to his marriage, the only thing he had not doe his wife was give up his job. He had two beautiful and great children and that's why he stayed with his wife. He had known for some time know there was someone else she wanted to be with, it might not be a real man but the idea of someone who was home with her every night made things worse, it made her greedy. He knew they would end up this way one day he just never thought so soon. He stayed in his hotel room for two weeks, drinking and thinking. He mourned the loss of his marriage, and celebrated his new freedom, his new start. Then on the third week he picket himself up and began to restore his life.

Tom and Mike (Tom's best friend and XO) went out looking for a new place for him on Friday.

Mike looked Tom over went he picked him up at the hotel. "You're looking better than last week."

Tom smoothed out his clothing "Thank you" he said with a smirk.

Mike laughed "You sure you want to look for a place?" He looked over at his friend with a worried eye. "You can stay at my place for a bit, the wife and kids would love it."

Tom sighed, "No, I am ready to start a new life, for a place of my own where the children can stay with me."

With that Mike and Tom went apartment hunting all day. By the end of the day Tom was no closer to having a place to live.

Mike pulled up in front of the hotel. "You sure you want to stay here tonight?"

Tom opened the car door. "Yes" he looked at his friend's worried face. "But if I can't find anything over the weekend I will come stay with you."

This satisfied Mike "see you later chief" he saluted his friend and with that he drove off.

Tom headed to the hotel bar for a bit to eat and a big glass of beer.


	4. Chapter 3: The time is now

**America: Baltimore**

 **Rachel**

Rachel had just got back from her meeting with the presidents people, she had given them everything she had on the virus. They had told her they would have to talk it over and gather a Navy boat and its people if the plan was a go. She was given the name of a nearby hotel and told to wait. After weeks of traveling and stressing she was to sit back and wait, so she went to the hotel bar. She had not sat back with a drink and people watched in what felt like forever. When she lived in London she and her fiancé would people watch all the time, but that was a life time ago.

Rachel looked up from her drink and saw a very good looking man walk in. She had not been with anyone for some time now, due to her work and lack of a social life. He sat on a nearby stool, she watched him as he sat and settle in, and she could tell he was an Army man or police officer. He looked her way after ordering a beer and some food.

"Hi" he said

"Hello"

He looked at he as if he was taking he in "Are you British?" He asked

She liked the way she looked at her. She laughed "What gave it away?"

He smiled. "Lucky guess" he moved to the stool beside her. "So are you new here."

"Yes and no" she said. "I have been to America before but never Baltimore"

"Why you here?" he asked before he took a big drink

She sipped her drink. "Work, I am trying to get a team together for a job."

"What do you do?"

She never knew how to answer this question, so she went with funny. "Save the world."

He smiled wide "Well me to."

They talked for what felt like forever, then came closing time.

He stood "So do you want to come back to my place." He asked with a smile

She wanted to go up to his room with him but worried "are you sure, you don't know me."

He smiled. "I think I know you very well" he slipped his arm around her waist.

She smiled already set in going "You won't think less of me." She said wanting to play coy.

He shook his head. "Us world savers need love to right?"

She leaned in "Right" she kissed him.

With that they went up to his room where they spent all Friday and Saturday together.

On Sunday she had gotten the call that the op was a go and they would leave on Tuesday. Tom woke up after she ended her call.

"Who was that? It's too early on a Sunday to get a call!" He complained.

She got back in the bad. "I have to leave in two days."

He pouted "Where are you going."

"Can't say" She looked at his sleepy face. "Maybe we should go out today."

Tom sat up "that sounds fun" then he moved closer to her "But staying in sounds better."

She laughed "No." she pushed him away gently "Let's go out, I need to see the outdoors."

Laying back down. "Fine but let me sleep some more"

"That's fine" she got up off the bed and moved to the door.

Siting up he grabbed her hand "where are you going"

"To my room to shower and change."

He slumped into the bed "can you grab the stuff and shower here?"

She smiled "Fine"

"I don't want to waste a moment of our time together"

She went to her room to get her things.


	5. Chapter 4: Misunderstanding

**America: Baltimore**

 **Tom**

Tom couldn't sleep after Rachel got back with clothes and jumped in the shower. He knew that they had only known each other for a few days but it felt like they had known each other forever, and now she was going to leave. This must have felt like to be in his life, he thought. The phone interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey" his wife, soon to be ex said

"Hi, are the kids ok" he said in a panic.

The shower shut off.

"Yeah there good, they want to see you."

"Oh" he hadn't really spoken to his wife since he left the house "I can do that, just give me a day and a time."

She sighed "well it will have to be soon"

"I got called in?" he guessed.

Rachel stuck her head out of the bathroom and gave him a smile and went back to getting ready for the day

"Yeah. You didn't tell them you moved?"

"Sorry I'll change the number."

"Good." she thought for a minute. "They want you to call them"

"I will, then I'll call with a plan for me and the kids" With that the phone call ended

He called base.

Rachel sat on the end of the bed.

"Hey" he said to the person over the phone "Commander Tom Chandler calling in for assignment details"

Rachel smiled at him and got her phone out to check emails.

He replied to the man on the phone "yeah the wife called and told me."

Rachel looked up. Tom didn't notices.

"Yeah this is the number to call to get ahold of me." "Ok me and the team will be there" he hung up the phone and looked at Rachel.

She was standing "you have a wife?"

Tom was shocked he had thought she knew "yes, soon to be ex." He looked down at his had realizing he left his ring at the house.

"That does not matter to me!" he could see she was angry and hurt.

"I'm sorry." Is all he could think to say.

She grabbed her things and went for the door. "I can't do this!"

He got up desperate to fix this. "Please! My wife and I are getting divorced, were no longer together."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I did." He said lamely.

"You still call her you wife." She reasoned.

"Because we just brook up." Looking at her face he knew this was not the right thing to say.

She opened the door. "I am no one's rebound." She slammed the door leaving him alone and heartbroken.

He whispered to the empty room "I never thought of you like that, we were real."

He called his ex-wife, he was leaving Tuesday and wanted to spend as much time with his kids as possible and just maybe get his mind off of Rachel.

On Tuesday he boarded his ship ready for the sea and to leave his problems behind.


	6. Chapter 5: Here We Go

_I am in the last four weeks of classes so there maybe less posting, but I get a month off and will write a lot during that time._

* * *

 **America: Baltimore**

Rachel had push thought the hurt and pain she had gone though in the past weekend. She put all her time and energy into her work. Quinn a fellow doctor and scientist had arrived on Monday to help her get everything ready. On Tuesday they had boarded the U.S.S Nathan James and took over one of the hangers, making it there lab. They needed a place they could be there work in private somewhere no one would ask questions.

The ship was busy with soldiers boarding and things being loaded, she and Quinn were taking inventory trying to make sure they had what they needed. They didn't know the Capitan and his XO had bordered.

"You have what you need" the Capitan asked

She had her back turned and didn't turn to look at him. "Yes, we took over this hanger for our lab."

Quinn was looking at the hazmat suits.

The Capitan unhappy that he didn't know what was going on with his ship. Concerned he asked "This isn't going to endanger my crew right?"

"These are so we don't contaminate the samples not the other way around." Quinn said pointing at the suits.

Rachel knew there could be some issues with the ship's crew "We are just studying some birds" she said, turning to face the captain.

Both Rachel and Tom were taken back.

The wheels turned in her head, she needed this ship, this crew. She would have to deal with this, deal with him. She gathered herself "We are just along for the ride." She finished

Tom still seemed to be taking it in. He seemed to catch on and followed her lead "As long as my crew is not at risk, you can stay and do you work."

Tom turned and walked away leaving Quinn and Rachel to their work.

 **The Arctic: Two Months at sea**

Quinn and Rachel had been digging in the snow for two months looking for the virus. They were tried, cold and had nothing to do with no virus to study. Rachel had the add bonus of the awkward interactions with Tom. Tom wanted to talk to her, to right his wrong and the more time that went by the more she wanted to hear him out.

One night after another failed attempt she went to see Tom. She had no real reason, she just wanted something to do, to feel needed.

Tom opened the door, at first he seemed shocked, but he moved aside to let her in his room.

She tried not to look at him, he was shirtless and his bed was a mess, she figured she woke him. "If you were sleeping I can come back later"

"No!" he said a little too loudly. "We both know you're not likely to come back."

She nodded her head "That's true" She shifted, the rooms on the ship were small, and being this close to Tom was troubling. "I thought with nothing else to do maybe we could talk."

Tom read her, he knew what she meant. He moved closer. "So who's this Quinn?"

She laughed "No one, someone I work with." She turned looking him in the eye. "This is one-time, I am not ready to forgive you."

He lend in close. "That's fine."

"Truly this is a one-time thing." She put a hand on his chest. "I just want something to go right today."

"Ok" he kissed her, pulling away he said. "I don't want us to be a one-time thing." He grabbed her hand as she pulled away. "But I will take what I can get."

They spent the rest of the night together.

Rachel didn't come back to Tom's room after that.

Tom never gave up hope she would come back.

 **The Arctic: Four Months at sea**

Everyone the boat missed their families, friends and homes.

"It has been four months since I have heard my children's voices" Mike complained.

Tom smiled. "Well we just finished our last test" he looked down at the tempter gage "We need to bring them in, it's getting cold."

Mike sighed. "I'll tell the guys to go get them, Rachel not going to be happy." He stalked out the door.

Tom knew this, he was looking out for her and Quinn, but also making her angry meant she came and yelled at him. She didn't come to see him unless she was angry or needed something so he tried to make sure she was she was in need of something or angry at least once a week so he could see her. He knew was being childish but he didn't care as long as he got the see her.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn were digging in the snow, they were close. They just needed a little more time.

Rachel looked up to see to men on snowmobile.

"What now!" Rachel exclaimed "Where so close!"

Quinn looked up "We can come back tomorrow."

"Ugh" Rachel and Quinn gathered there things and returned to the ship.

Rachel walked up to Tom and began yelling. She was tired of being pulled away from her work.

"It is my job to keep you safe" Tom replied. "Be happy were going home, we just finished our last test."

Rachel stormed off heading to the lab. There was no way they were leaving before she had what she needed to fix the virus.


	7. Chapter 6: Truth Be Told

After making some calls Rachel was able to get more time in the Artic, but this raised questions with the crew. In a few days' time they found the Artic strain they, had been looking for. That's when Russians started shooting.

 **Tom**

His people, Rachel, Quinn, and the Russian got back on the boat.

"Where's Doctor Rachel." He asked worried.

"She was injured, she being fixed up in hanger two." Someone informed him.

He was worried for her but need to know why they were hit. "Why did you do it?" He asked the Russian.

"The cure." He replayed.

Tom was angry, Rachel had been keeping something from him and he knew that. But now his life, the lives of his crew, and her own life was at risk.

He marched down to hanger two. He heard her asking for Quinn and her samples, seeing the box in the corner he grabbed it.

"Everyone out!" He demanded and the hanger cleared out.

"I need that!" she cried, making a move for the box.

"And I need the truth" He moved the box out of her,

"I can't, I have orders of my own."

"Then this boxes goes over the side of this ship."

She sighed "You want to know what's going on Tom? Seven months ago, there was an outbreak in a small part of Africa. It was a virus of unknown origin, it spread like nothing ever seen before killing everyone it infected. The government told everyone it was fixed but it wasn't, it was growing and spreading."

Tom was taken back, he had no idea that anything like that was going on.

She went on. "We tried to use the blood of the infected to make a vaccine but it didn't work. I believed we need the original virus. I took me a lot of time and trouble to get the U.S government to even get me here."

"That's why you were watching the birds?"

"Yes, they are the carriers."

"Do you have what you need?"

"Yes, I think so but I won't know till I get it back to the lab. We're running out of time, the virus is back home is moving quicker than anyone thought it would."

"How would you know that, we have been radio silent since we left home?"

"I have my own SAT phone." She admitted.

"That how the Russians found us! We were radio silent for a reason, so that no one would know our position.

"No" she looked him in the eye. "We were radio silent for my mission. I had orders from the white house."

"You endangered us!"

"I had to stay in contact with the labs back home, I had to update them. I don't think you understand what's going on."

"Enlighten me then."

"When we left the virus was at stage two, only in small places in Asia and Africa." she shook her head "where now at stage six, global pandemic. 80% of the world is sick."

Just then Mike run in. "The president is on vid com for you."

Rachel looked at the case "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. Can I have it now?"

Tom returned it to her "We will be talking later." He whispered to her

"I look forward to it." She said and walked away.

Tom followed Mike to the com room.


	8. Chapter 7: Taking On The Sea

Rachel was tired of the sea, it made her sick to the stomach and sleepy with its swaging.

Tom walked in seeing her get sick. "You all right" he rubbed her back

"Yeah, just sea sick" she wiped her mouth and sat down. "So what did the president say?"

"The same as you, she has a lab for you to use" he thought for a moment "I told the crew everything"

She nodded, she wanted to tell everyone much earlier but couldn't "They should know, anyone able to call home?"

"Only a few, it wasn't good news"

"How long till we get to a lab?"

"It will be a while." Tom sat beside her. They were both uncountable. "This makes us even now."

"What?"

"You lying to me and me not telling you about my wife."

She was amazed he could think about that right now. But knew he was trying to break the tension "No, I had orders." She rebuffed

"And me and my wife are no longer together."

"How can you think about that right now?" she wanted to know why her cared so much that she believe him.

"You are kind of always there, in the back of my mind." He said not flinching, or seeming embarrassed.

She smiled.

Quinn walked in, and looked around. "Hello" he greeted Tom

"Hi" he greeted

Quinn looked Rachel over. "You feeling ok" he asked her, he touched her forehead. "You're not hot."

"Just tried. We have a lot of work to do."

Quinn nodded his head.

Tom left so they could get on with their work.

"There's something going on with the two of you." Quinn said putting on his suit

"Oh be quit" Rachel said putting on her own suit.

There was a lot of work to be done, they had to test the sample, make sure it was cold at all times, and make sure no one touched it. One night there was a huge boom that rocket the ship, and they lost power. Her and Quinn, hurried to keep the samples safe.

Not long after that Tom came down to see her again.

"There's a ship, we are going to broad it for supplies"

"I'll come with, I can take samples, if anyone's on the ship."

Tom nodded

 **Tom**

On the ship Tom watched Rachel hold the hand of a dying man. He could see the hurt in her eye, it made him love her more.

"We got to go!" he told her

"Fine"

In the hallway he saw one of his men with his mask off.

The man looked a Rachel "Tell them."

"He infected." she said sadly.

He got his gun out

"Put the gun down Tom beg the man."

"I'm going to die like them!"

Tom grabbed Rachel and turned her away before the man shot himself.

"Come on." Tom said leading the rest of the people off the boat.

The next day they had a funeral for the fallen solider. After the funeral Tom stood looking out at the see.

He could feel Rachel beside him. "They depended on me, but I'm in uncharted territory."

"We all are."

"Not you, you saw this coming."

"I didn't think it would spread so fast, but I know why it did now."

Tom looked at her "why."

"It has an extra gene that only could have been added by a human."

"Someone made it a weapon?"

"Maybe, but I think I know how to stop it. The new stain is more stable making it easier to vaccine."

"Why has no one done that?"

"They didn't have the primordial sample, but we do." She looked around, seeing no one was there she kissed him on the cheek.

"Mm, I like that."

"I have to get back to the lab"

"And I have to get back to my crew."

Tom head to the com room

"We just got this." Tom was handed a paper

"This is five days old" Tom said "Get me the pentagon."

"I tried there not answering"

"I'll try them, you try the bunker."

"Yes sir"

Mike walks up to Tom "What's going on."

"Got this" he handed Mike the paper "The labs no longer safe, they want us to go to another."

"Did you try calling them?"

"Not answering."

"Are you sure are phones aren't down."

"It's ringing, there just not picking up."

Another solider called to the Capitan. "There was a video message sent at the same time".

Tom sat in the chair, and played the video.

His father appeared on the screen.

"Hi son, I don't know if you'll get this or not. I hope your well, me and the kids are fine we're all heathy, however, your wife died."

Tom shook his head in disbelief.

"I am taking care of the kids, I'm at my old cabin. We got out early and have been here a while, I haven't heard from your brother or sister for some time now. When the time comes for you to come home, come find us at the cabin, we'll be waiting." His father turns and calls the kids off-screen. "Hi daddy" his son says on the screen "I miss you." "Me to." his daughter adds. The video cuts out. Tom touches the screen.

The video made him want to be with his family more than ever, but he knew that the land was not safe.

He went to see Rachel.

"Can you make the vaccine on the ship?" he asked her

"The lab wasn't built for that."

"But if you had to?"

"Maybe if I could find the supplies I needed."

He nodded, and headed to the com room.

Picking up the microphone Tom ready himself "I know that everyone is ready to go home, but home is not safe. We have a duty to our self's and to the people of the world to find a vaccine. We are the last ship standing and as such we must help, it is our duty."


	9. Chapter 8: Fast Forward

_This is where my fic starts not following the show at all. My own charters will know start appearing, and the story line will greatly differ_

* * *

Rachel was out looking for monkeys, see needed them to test on. People came out of the woods, and one touched her. She didn't have time to put on her mask.

"Shit" Tom yelled

She knew something like this could happen. It wasn't ideal, but she could see firsthand how the virus worked. She jumped out of the boat. "Leave me, I will take a walkie and update you on how the virus works."

Tom jumped out of the boat with is suit on. "No we take you back and quarantine yourself." He grabbed her arm and handed her the suit.

"If I got out I could kill the whole crew."

"You won't get out." He sighed leaning in close. "Don't make me leave you here to die."

She put on the suit. "I can work, and take data on the ship." She said knowing he wouldn't leave her behind

She was in quarantine for a week, and nothing happened

"I have taken another blood sample and there is no sign of the virus." She informed Tom

He took a long breath. "How can that be? You had her blood on you."

"I think I'm immune"

Tom unzipped opened the door to her room. "So you'll be alright."

"Yes"

He gave her a big hug. "Thank g-d."

 **One Month Lather**

They were on their way to Norfolk, after all the test all the searching Rachel had found a vaccine. She had hope to find a cure, but she didn't have the information or tools to make one. There were many tests that needed to be done and she couldn't do them on the ship. So now they made there was back to land with hopes someone could mass produce the vaccine. She didn't have what see need to make a huge batch on the ship. She was able to make some for the whole ship and a little more. The makeshift lab only let her make so much, she could only make fifty vials a day.

Tom walked in. "We are going to be docking tomorrow night."

Rachel smiled, and gave him a kiss. "I am so glad" she went back to her work. "The cramped ship is making me crazy."

"The president will meet us at the dock"

Rachel nodded "It will be good to be on land." She looked around. "I will need to start packing." She started to pick up things and put them in in boxes and bags.

"Yeah some of the guys and I have to as well"

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "You can't come, to think of it I should bring as little people with me as possible."

He stepped back, angry. "I can't let you go out there with no back up!"

She stared at him hard. "You have to, if anything happens to me you and your people have to take the research I've done to a lab." She looked him up and down. "Moreover I can do this myself."

Knowing he lost he sighed. "Fine, but you have to take someone with you."

Rachel thought for a moment. "Tex" she told him. She knew Tex liked her and that it upset Tom. She and Tom weren't together per say, she didn't know what she and Tom were, but he upset her so she thought the Tex was the man for the job in both helping her and angering Tom.

"I would rather you take one of my guys."

"Tex is perfect for the job." And it was true, Tex wasn't going to hold her back, he let her do what she wanted. "And you are going to need all your people."

Tom turned to leave. "I don't like this." He said with his back turned to her.

"You will need to be ready in case anything goes wrong." She touched her stomach. "My gut tells me things are going to go south."

He turned to look at her. "That's why I should go with you."

"No." she had worked out a plan already. "I will call you around 5 everyday, if you don't hear from me go to by 9 that night leave."

He shook his head. "No way!"

"Yes, head to a lab and keep going, if I am alive I will meet you in." She thought for a moment. "California."

He thought for a moment. "I can't see anyone being able to kill you and Tex." He said in defeat.

Tom left her to pack alone.

He walked to Tex's room and knocked on the door.

Tex opened the door "Hey there captain, how's it going."

"Fine, can I come in?" As Tex opened the door to let him in he gave Tex a once over. "Rachel wants you to come with her to the lab."

"I knew I was getting to her" he said grabbing a bag and beginning to pack.

"You'll be the only one with her, she has a bad feeling and wants us to be ready to run." Tom informed him.

Tex stopped packing and looked at Tom. "I don't like this either, feels like a trap." He picked up his bag stated packing again. "But we need to know more about the doc's blood."

Tom nodded. "You need to be ready by 0800 tomorrow."

"Yes sir!" Tex said.

Tom was almost out the door. "Keep her safe." He told Tex.

"Always." He returned.

Tom walked the halls, he didn't know what to do. He hated the she wanted Tex with her, but he understood. They couldn't trust anyone they needed a backup plan.


	10. Chapter 9: Land Sweet Land

**Norfolk**

Rachel and Tex took a boat with the captain, he wanted to see the off and make sure everything was ok.

When they got to land there were army cars waiting, she and Tex road in one.

Tex lend into her. "I guess you a big deal."

She smiled "Guess so."

When she got to the lab she handed them her vaccine, but they seemed more interested in her.

"So you got blood on you, and you didn't get sick?" The lab tech named Phil asked

"Yes, we waited and no sign of anything."

Lem another Lab tech asked. "Have you been able to tell why you didn't get sick?"

"No, I didn't have the stuff I need for that."

"Roll up your sleeve and we will take blood." Phil told her.

She nodded and looked up at Tex, he looked away.

"I hate blood." He told her

She laughed. "That's fine, you don't have to stay with me.'

Tex stood close. "I'm not leaving you."

"All done." Phil told her after taking a bag of her blood.

"We will take a look at the blood, you can go rest." Lem told her.

"I can help."

"We're fine, we will get you when we need your help."

Rachel got up from her chair. "Ok." She could use some sleep, she had been staying up all night going over her blood and making the vaccine.

When she woke up five hours later she felt better then she had in some time, she went down to the kitchen to have a real non-Navy meal for the first time in months.

She knocked softly on Tex's door, when he didn't answer she assumed he was still asleep. She went down stairs by herself.

"You find out anything?" She asked Phil and Lem

"Not about why you're immune." Lem told her. "but you and the baby are fine."

Rachel head spun. Baby?

"You are in perfect health." Phil told her. "And once the baby arrives we can see if this immunity of yours is genic or environmental. How far along are you?"

"I don't know." Rachel thought of the last time her and Tom were together. "About three months."

Phil and Lem looked at each other. "Did you not know you were pregnant?" Phil asked.

"I have been stuck on a ship working on this virus, I didn't have time to think of myself and how I felt." She defended herself. "I wasn't to far along when I got sick so I didn't notices it when I looked at my blood."

"We can do a sonogram." Lem offered.

"That would be great!"

She found out her baby was fine, she wouldn't know they sex for another month but she held a picture in her hand and was excited to show Tex.

She knocked on his door hard trying to wake him. When he didn't answer she tried the door knob. It was unlocked.

She entered his room. "Hey Tex I have something to show you." Looking around she didn't see him.

Just as she was about to leave she heard the door open and close behind her.

"Hey…" when she turned to see it was not Tex behind her but another man. "Who are you? Where is Tex?"

He closed the gap between them with one step, he was a tall man. "My name is Matt." He put his hand out when she didn't take it he put it back to his side. "Your friend Tex has been taken."

She was going to scream for help. But he put his hand over her mouth.

"Please." He said in a desperate voice. "Hear me out."

She nodded and he lowered his hand.

"Fine say what you have to say." She looked at the clock it was close to five, he needed to talk quickly.

"We all know you are pregnant, they want to keep you so they can study you and later your child."

Rachel was floored, but she knew it to be true. "Why are you telling me this?"

Matt sighed glade that she believed him. "I know who you are, what you could do to help the people, and I can't help hold you prisoner."

"So you're going to help me get out?" She said in a questioning tone.

"Not just me, five of us." He smiled widely at her. "We all have been vaccinated, but the same will not be done for everyone else. The government has been doing tests on people, they have been keeping food from them, and now they are keeping this vaccine away from them."

Anger welled in Rachel, but she needed Tex with her. "Where's Tex, I won't leave him here."

"I know where he is, don't worry he is coming with, we have a plan."


	11. Chapter 10:The Other Shoe

**USS Nathan James.**

He sat on the ships deck hoping to hear from Rachel soon it was almost five thirty. Just then the phone rang.

He picked it up quickly. "Hello."

"Hey" she said breathless.

He sighed in relief. "Glad to hear you're ok."

"Well." She said in an offish tone. "Everything isn't ok, I'm calling you from a sat phone one of the guys gave me." She paused. "You need to leave now, we are going to kick up a fuss and they will go after you."

"What's going on?" he didn't want to leave her.

"Long story short, they want to keep me here as there lab rat." She paused to talking to someone on her said of the phone. "I have to go. You need to leave, we will meet up later."

"I can wait, we can fight them."

"No! I need you and your ship far away, you have the information needed to save lives."

He sighed, he knew it was true. He didn't like it but they had to save people. "I'll be waiting for you in California."

"See you there." She promised and hung up.

Tom set the phone down and started at it. Mike walked up putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything ok?" Mike asked.

"No, we have to leave. Rachel and Tex hit some problems and need us to leave."

"I don't know, I think we should wait."

Tom though. He wanted to stay and wait for Rachel, but she would never forgive him and they needed to find someone to mass make the vaccine. "No, there was always a plan to meet in California if things go south."

Mike sighed and let it be.

Tom ready the ship and began to sail as soon as they got moving he began looking for labs that could use the information. He was going to make sure the people had a vaccine.

 **Norfolk**

Rachel hung up the phone, she was sad to have them leave her behind but it was the only way. She need them safe, him safe.

"What's the plan?" She asked Matt

He sat next to her on the bed. "Tex is being held in the basement, in a makeshift cell. Me and five of my people are going to help you both get out, hopefully your blood can help many people, you can help more people then are helped here."

She sighed, she couldn't leave these people in power, leave them to use and abuse people. "We have to shut this down, if what you say is true they are monsters. We can't leave them to test on and hurt people."

He sighed "I agree, but what can we do?"

"I'm betting that they have made a good amount of the vaccine already. We need to load them up in a car." She stood up and paced. "We can then wipe the computers and shut down the building."

"They're not going to just let you leave."

"The we shoot our way out. We can't let these people use people. Just because the times are tough doesn't mean the government gets to use us." She touched her tummy. "They want to use my child, that's not ok." She said in an angry voice.

He stood and nodded. "This place was supposed to help people, now it uses, and kills people. My people and I will follow you." He walked to the door. "Go to your room and wait. I will ready my people and the cars, we will meet you at the elevators at midnight."

He walked out of the room first, the she waited half an hour and went to her room.

Later that night Rachel snuck out of her room, with a small bag of her and Tex's things. She saw Matt and Five people standing at the elevator.

"Hi" she greeted them. She hoped this wasn't a setup, the thought had come to her that this could be a trap. At they entered the elevator she thought of how she had no other way she had to go with them. "Can they see us." She asked looking at the camera.

A women with them spoke. "No, I put it on a loop."

"Good" she looked around, there were two women, and four men, including Matt. "What are your names." She asked the five.

"Sam" the women who told her about the cameras said. "I'm a tech."

"Kim" the other women told her. "I do explosives."

"Todd" one of the men said. "I don't do anything special." He said with a laugh.

"Ethan, I am a weapons specialist."

"Chris, army police." The last man said.

Rachel nodded at all of them. "Thank you for helping."

They all nodded.

The elevator doors opened.


	12. Chapter 11: Helping Hand

**U.S.S Nathan James.**

Tom was in the com room listening. He was hoping to hear someone say something about a lab, he wondered if he should call out.

Mike sat down beside him. "I need to hear some good news." There had not had a lick of good news since Rachel made them leave.

"I don't have any." Tom told him.

"I have been looking at maps and calling labs nearby, there has been no answerer and no call back."

Tom sighed, "Has Quinn been helping?"

"Yes, he's making as much of the vaccine as he can, he also has giving me names of labs to call."

He nodded. "That's at least something."

"Yeah." Mike put on headphones.

That sat together, hoping someone could tell them something, that someone could lead them to a lab.

They had fallen asleep listening, the door swung open.

"It's the CDC sir!"

Mike and Tom jumped up and ran out of the com room.

"Hello" Tom said into the phone.

A tried voice came over the line. "Hello, my name is Cam. You called leaving a message you have a vaccine."

"Yes!" Tom said, finally something was going right. "We have it and need it mass made."

The voice was a little more chipper. "Truly? How far out are you?"

"A few hours. We can meet you at a nearby dock."

"Yes, we will be ready!"

The phone call ended.

Tom left for his room, he was tried and no one needed him at that moment. As he laid in bed and thought of Rachel, of what she was doing, how she was. He wished he could talk to her, be with her. He knew she and Tex were strong and could fight their way out, but that didn't help him not want to be with her.

 **Norfolk**

Rachel and the other walked down the hallway making their way to Tex.

They stopped at the last door in the hallway. Rachel put her hand on the door ready to enter.

"Wait." Sam called out reaching for her hand. She had a tablet in her hand, and pointed at it for Rachel to look. There was Tex siting in a cell and a man guarding him.

"What are we going to do?" Rachel whispered.

Kim put up a finger telling her to wait. Then a big boom came from the next room, on the tablet the men left the room from a side door.

Kim smiled widely.

Rachel open the door and ran to Tex.

"Yeah doc" he called to her.

"Hey, we are going to get out of here."

"That would be nice."

She searched the desk for a key.

"Who are these people?" Tex asked eyeing the others.

"Were here to help." Todd said.

Rachel found the key and unlocked the cell door for Tex. "Let's go."

As they ran the hallway Ethan stopped in a room full of guns. "When we get off the elevator there going to know Tex is missing and were making a break for it."

Everyone took a weapon and flak jacket. The headed to the elevator knowing what waited for them when the doors opened.

Rachel had not really shot a gun before, she didn't know if she could fight but knew what needed to be done and would try her best.

When the doors opened, there was a group of people standing in front of them, they stepped out.

"We are leaving" Rachel informed them.

"No you're not." The women acting as president told her.

"We will not stand with you as you kill and use people. I will be going!" she told her. She and the other began to move towered the door.

After that everything happened quickly, there were gunshots, bodies falling and pushing. After a while she found herself, Tex, Sam, Kim, and Ethan outside.

Rachel looked everyone over. "Is everyone ok, where are the others?"

"We're find, but there others they are dead." Sam told her.

She was lead to the cars that they had made ready, she Sam, and Tex took one car. Ethan and Kim took the other. She was glad to be away from the government people, but sad that so many people had to die to get her out.


	13. Chapter 12: One Heck Of a Job

**U.S.S. Nathan James**

Tom and Quinn were on their way to the CDC lab, Cam the man on the phone had picked them up.

"How did you make the vaccine?" Cam asked them

"The person I was working with is immune to the virus, that helped some, but to be honest it was dumb luck."

"Where are they now?"

Tom sighed. "On the run, she went to help some people who betrayed her."

"Someone who is immune could help or hurt a group of people." Cam said nodding his head. They pasted though a pair of gates that shut behind them. "Lab sweet lab."

"How many people are working here with you?" Tom asked.

A sad look fell on Cam's face. "Four others work with me and three of them are out in the field."

"There are only five of you left!"

"We are the first people to meet a virus face on, many people died."

"Well with this." Quinn said holding up a case. "We can make sure no one else dies."

"Yes" Cam said and parked the car. He walked them to the building, and showed them around. He stopped in a lab were a women sat. "Hey Sally, these are the guests I was telling you about."

Sally's eyes went right to the case in Quinn's hand. "Hello" She greeted them, and held at her hand. "Can I see?"

Quinn looked at Tom. "Yeah." Tom told her and Quinn handed over the case.

Quinn and Tom stood a bit away, while Cam and Sally talked and took a look at the vaccine.

After a while Sally and Cam walked over to them. "It works." Sally said amazed.

"Yes" Tom said smiling. "Our team did a great job."

Sally and Cam looked at Quinn.

Quinn shook his head. "I did play a part but I am not the one to get the credit."

Sally smiled. "Who worked it all out?"

"Rachel Scott." Tom said proudly

After hearing her name Sally looked at Cam and Cam looked stunned.

"A big mouthed English women, with long dark hair." Cam asked.

"Yes" Tom said. He now realized that the man had on English accent, he looked the man up and down feeling he was a threat to his and Rachel's relationship. "Do you know her?"

Sally and Cam nodded yes. "We worked together, it feels like years ago but it was maybe six months ago." Sally told him, then looked at Cam.

Cam looked down. "We worked with her for some time. I was also engaged to her."

Quinn nodded. "Ah you must be the workaholic she brook it off with."

Cam looked up and smiled. "That would be me. We both worked too much and never saw each other." He sighed. "I was always in the lab and her out in the field."

Tom was upset, he felt betrayed. He just wanted to get out of there and back on his boat. "How long will it take to make more the vaccine?"

A small smile played on Quinn's face. He liked it when Tom was uncomfortable.

"A few days with just the two of us." Cam told him

"Maybe I should go back to the ship and wait there for now."

"No need." Cam said in a friendly tone. "We have plenty of room here."

Tom nodded unhappily.

"Is there a sample of her blood?" Sally asked.

"Yes." Quinn pulled out some tubes of Rachel's blood from the case. "We ran some tests on it, but not long after finding she was immune we found the vaccine and worked on making as much as we could."

Sally nodded. "We can run more tests."

"I'll help you guys, we can work faster with three people rather than two."

"When were these samples taken?" Cam asked picking up one of the tubes.

"Five days ago, before she went to the lab gave more blood. Between wanting some down time with the family and being on the run I haven't tested any of it."

Quinn, Sally and Cam began to work, Tom sat in the room watching them run around working.

He must have dozed off at some point, having not sleep well in the last well however long they have been at fighting this outbreak.

"Holy crap." Quinn said.

Tom woke up. "What? "he looked around the room finding the three sciences looking stunned.

Sally and Cam walked over to the computer taking a look at the results Quinn had up.

Tom stood up. "Did you find the cure?"

"No." Quinn said.

Sally made a small noise looking at Cam, Quinn looked at Tom.

Tom walked over and looked at the computer. "What am I looking at?"

"HCG levels." Cam told him. "Rachel's two months pregnant."

Tom took a small step back. "She's going to have a child." He was confused and thrilled. "My child."

Cam started at him hard.

Quinn smiled. "Looks like it, unless she's been getting with someone else on the ship."

Tom pushed him. "Now she's out there on the run. I hope she and Tex are safe." He sighed. "Do you think she knew?"

"Doubt it." Quinn told him. "We were working day and night, there was no time to think about anything other than a cure."

Tom slowly nodded, she had been working so hard the past months. He hoped she was safe and that they wound be back together soon.


	14. Chapter 13: Saving the World

**Somewhere is West Virginia**

Rachel, Tex and the others sat in an empty warehouse they had driven all night to get as much space between them and lab.

Rachel was sitting on the ground, with the car against her back. Tex sat beside her, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Sam was the first to speck.

"Are you ok?" She handed Rachel a bottle of water and a MRE. "You should eat, the baby needs you to be well." Rachel took it and began to eat.

Ethan moved to her side. "I have some med training, let me take a look." He grabbed her face and checked out the cut she had on it.

As Ethan was fussing over her Tex turned his head. "Baby?" Tex asked.

Rachel put down her food. "Yeah, apparently I'm pregnant, they out found I was about two months along."

Tex looked down at the ground somewhat sad. "Is it Tom's?" Everyone on the ship knew that something was going on between the two. He hoped it wasn't true, that he had a chance with her.

She picked up her food and nodded.

Ethan had fixed her up and moved away.

Kim handed out food to everyone. "So what do we do now?"

"Make our way across the country to a port in California." Rachel told them.

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"It's our rendezvous for the Nathan James." Tex told them

"Let's rest for a bit." Sam told them

"What are we going to do with all the vaccine we have?" Kim asked before everyone got up. The two cars they had were full of MRE's water and the vaccine.

"On our way there we need to stop and vaccinate as many people as possible." Rachel told them. "There has to be camps of people waiting for the government to do something. We can help them and give them the power to help other."

Tex touched her shoulder. "What if they do the same thing as the lab?"

Rachel turned and looked him in the eye. "Not all people are bad, I want to help as many people as possible."

"Doing this will lengthen our journey, it only takes three days to get to California four at the most by car." Ethan told her.

"The Nathan James has to produce and hand out the vacancies themselves" Rachel said. "I don't care how much longer it takes, we are going to vaccinate everyone we can."

They all nodded.

"We came to help people." Tex said smiling.

Rachel smiled back, she wanted to be with Tom again but she could not leave all these people to die. She touched her tummy and thought of Tom.

Tex was watching her. "So what do think of the name Tex for you baby?"

Rachel looked up. "I'll think it over." They both laughed

Everyone picked a spot and fell asleep, they all gathered around Rachel, she and her child were there hope.

When they woke they found they had slept for far too long. They ate and made a plan.

Rachel wanted to hit every state they could. This meant a lot of back and forth and a much longer journey, she had offered to make it alone but they all disliked that idea.

They would drive around looking for any sign of life, they would knock on doors of houses and if anyone was there they would vaccinate them, and they would look for camps.

"Let's not wonder too far." Sam warned. "The ship won't wait forever."

Rachel nodded "The moment we can get ahold we will let them in on our plan, but at the moment we have no way to get ahold of them."

Tex jumped into the divers seat. "Let's get going!"

* * *

 **U.S.S Nathan James**

Cam, Sally and Quinn worked hard over a three day span to make as much of the vaccine as they could. Tom figured Cam worked so fast because he wanted him out of there. When Cam had found out about Tom and Rachel being together and that she was having his child, Cam looked at him with hate in his eyes, and he spent as little time with him as possible. So they had to only spend three days on land and then they were back on the ship. They left a vile of the vaccine for Cam and Sally and some of Rachel's blood in hopes they could find a cure.

When Tom got on the ship Mike passed him a message from Rachel. She was going to go all over the U.S in hopes of vaccinating as many people as possible and wanted them to do the same.

Tom sighed. "Did she say anything else?"

"No." Mike told him. "She said it may take longer, but that we were meant to help people and that what she was going to do."

Tom looked at the note, he knew that leaving a message about being pregnant wasn't something she would do, and that she most likely didn't want to tell him over the phone either.

Mike cleared his throat. "Sir some of the people want to go looking for their families."

Tom nodded. "Yeah, I figured." He looked out on the water. "Let me come up with a plan, I will have an answer tomorrow."

Mike nodded and Tom went to his room. He understood that people wanted to see their families but he worried if they would ever come back.

The next day Tom had a plan that he thought would make most of the crew happy. He went to the dining hall to find Mike.

"Good morning" Tom greeted Mike.

"Good morning sir." Mike greeted back.

He sat next to Mike. "I got a plan for the crew." Mike turned to look at him. "Gather those who wish to go looking for their families."

"Will do sir."

After gathering about twenty people Tom greeted them.

"Hello, I hear that you all wish to go out and find your family's." he watched as they shifted around somewhat uncountable. "I will grant you this leave, you may go and look for your families, however, you will take some of the vaccine with you and give it to people along the way."

He looked from person to person, searching their faces.

"Find your family's, and help people along the way. Once you are done with your search, meets at our rendezvous spot."

They all nodded yes.

"Go and pack your bags." Tom ordered and they all left.

Later that day he watched as a fifty-three of his soldiers leave, and hoped to see them all return.


	15. Chapter 14: The Long Road

**Two months later**

 **Somewhere in Utah**

They found that there were camps of people all over, it didn't take long, maybe a few hours to find a camp of people. They vaccinate as many people as possible. It went like this for two months going from house to house, camp to camp. They tried to help as many people as possible but it was getting tiring, Rachel was now four months pregnant and showing, she was tired and hungry. They were knocking on doors seeing if anyone was home, most of the homes were emptied. They would search the homes and take what they needed, no one felt good about doing this, but they needed food there was nothing they could do about that.

Rachel took a pictures from the home of they found and buried there body's if they found them, it was her way of giving them pace.

Tex and Rachel entered a home where a dead family laid on the floor on the living room.

Tex sighed. "I will look for a shovel."

Rachel nodded sadly. "I'll look around for anything we need." She walked around the house looking for things they needed, and for a good family picture to take with her. After she gather food she saw a photo hanging in the hallway. A mother, a father, and two children. Rachel walked out to the back yard were Tex had the dead family, there were only three of them.

"Look at this." Rachel handed the photo to Tex.

"Where's the little girl?"

"We should look around!" Rachel ran into the house followed by Tex. They had found more people dead than alive and they had seen almost no children alive at this point.

Tex and Rachel looked high and low, the house seemed empty maybe the child had died early on, or was at a friend's house.

Then a faint whine came from under the stairs.

Tex turned to Rachel "Did you hear that?"

"Yes"

They moved to the stairs opening chest that was under it, hiding there was a four year old girl. Rachel reached in her hands and pulled out the little girl.

"Hi" Tex and Rachel greeted the girl.

She was dirty, looked like it had been days since she changed her clothing or eaten.

"Hi" The girl said in a small sacred voice.

"What's your name?" Rachel asked the girl. "I'm Rachel and this is Tex."

"My name is Lucy." She told them.

Rachel looked the girl over and turned to talk to Tex. "She's not sick, her family has been dead for at least five days, she would be showing signs if she had it." She smiled at the girl. "Maybe she immune."

"Like you" Tex said. "Can she help?"

"Yes, if I get of blood side by side and find why our body fights the infection many we can make a cure." She reached for the girl and hugged her. Looking at Tex Rachel said "We should pack some of her things and take her with us." She looked down to the Lucy, "What do you think of going on a trip to find a big boat."

Lucy nodded her head yes. "That would be a lot better than staying her alone." She said in a small voice.

Tex and Rachel nodded and got her ready to go with them.

* * *

 **U.S.S Nathan James**

 **4 months later**

Tom had heard from all his people, all but Rachel and Tex. Tom wandered where they were and how they were doing.

They were getting closer the rendezvous point and he wondered if she would be there.

The Nathan James had been doing there part in passing out the vaccine. They sent out transmissions of ports to meet them to get vaccinated.

Now they were only a day away from California and he worried if she would be there.


	16. Chapter 15: The End

**California Camp**

It had been four months since Rachel and her team and went the road and they were all tried, including little Lucy.

Rachel was six months pregnant and it showed, and the last camp that they were at had a doctor who insisted on doing an ultrasound.

Lucy sat on the bed with Rachel. "I can see the baby?" Lucy asked

"Yes" the doctor told her.

Tex stood in the doorway. "Can you tell if it is a boy of girl yet?"

"Yes." the doctor told him.

Rachel smiled. She loved how everyone cared for her and the baby.

"What do you want boy or girl?" Rachel asked Lucy.

"Girl!" Lucy said jumping a little

"I don't know" Tex said. "Tex doesn't seem like a girl name."

Rachel laughed and Lucy glared at Tex.

They could hear the heartbeat.

"Good and strong heartbeat." The doc told them. "Everything's looking good, do you want to know the gender."

Rachel nodded "Yes."

The doc took a moment. "It seems like the name Tex won't work. The child is a girl."

Lucy jumped up and down happy.

"Thank you" Rachel told the doctor getting up.

They toured the camp, it was well taken care of and well stocked.

"You look like you are doing well here." Tex told him

"Yes we do well" the doctor said. "Your vaccine will save a lot of our people's lives, thank you."

They nodded.

They had lost a lot to save all these lives, many had died. They had lost all the others know it was just Rachel, Tex and Lucy, but it helped to see all the lives saved.

"You said something about trying to find a lab earlier." The doc said, Rachel nodded yes. "Well I have been on the radio with a lab in South Korea that might have a lab you can use."

"I need a large staff and tools so that I can make a cure." Rachel told him.

The Doc nodded "I think they can help you."

* * *

 **California Port.**

All of the Nathan James staff that had left returned to the ship.

They now waited for Rachel and Tex.

Mike called out to Tom.

"Tex is on the radio for you."

Tom pick up the phone. "Are you far?" he asked

"Well" Tex said. "We are not coming" he told Tom. There was a loud sound in the background like a plane.

"Where the hell are you?" Tom Demanded

"Air base, not too far from you."

Tom looked over a map. "I know where it is."

"You might want to get here quick." Tex told him. "Rachel told me to call and tell you we won't be meeting you, she didn't want me telling were we were."

"I will be" Tom told him hanging up.

"What's wrong sir" Mike asked.

"Rachel said she's not going."

"What!?" Mike said.

"I am going try and talk with her, take the ship out till I get back."

"Yes sir" Mike told him

* * *

 **Airbase**

 **"** Strap her in tight." Rachel told Tex.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"I can fly a plane." She told him

Tex buckled in Lucy

"We go up, up, up in the sky." Lucy told him

"I fear the down, down, down" he told her.

"Hey" Rachel called out at Tex. "I can do this."

Tom appeared in the door way of the plane. "What the hell!?"

Rachel looked at Tex mean. She then looked at Tom. "Watch your mouth we have a child here!"

Tom looked back at Lucy. "Who's that?"

"Lucy" Lucy told him.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked Rachel.

"South Korea." Rachel told him, she faced him. "I talked to a lab there that can help us make the cure."

"And you have to fly why?"

"Faster" Tex told him.

"Do you know the way by plane?" Tom asked Rachel

She nodded uneasily "For the most part."

"What!?" Tex yelled "You told me you knew what you are doing!"

"For the most part!" she yelled back.

Tom turned off the airplane. "We can go by ship."

"But your people want to go home, and find their families." She told him. She feared that the people on the ship would hate her for making them go on a long journey to South Korea.

Tom hugged her tight. "I think they would feel better going home when they have the cure in hand."

Rachel nodded. She unbuckled Lucy. "Yeah I guess they would."

Tex grabbed there things and they all got in the car.

"So" Tom said looking down at her round stomach. "Do you know the gender?"

"Yeah, a girl." Rachel told him.

They didn't know if the answers would be found in South Korea or not, but they knew that as long as everyone worked together some good would be done.

 **The End**


End file.
